Sing With Me
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: Sakura sings for him, just this once. Simple no? Can the long build hate towards him disappear within the final accords of the song? Read  and find out    One-shot, lemon flavour. Enjoy!


Okay here is a one-shot =]

I spent the whole night typing this so ignore the mistakes ^.^

I will fix them as soon as I can O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song "_When I look at you_" by Miley Cyrus.

Her fingers wandered skillfully over the guitar strings as her mellow voice spilled the words of the song.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there is no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you…._

A smile adored her lips as she particularly felt the song ran through her veins. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her head shook with the rhythm.

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I look at you._

_Her skinny fingers played the last accords_

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

Her palm rested on her guitar as the last sounds faded away. She felt great. Playing the guitar was the one thing that made her happy. Eyes opened-

" AAAAAAAA!" Her scream filled the senior dormitory of Konoha High. A hand was slapped over her mouth " Jesus Haruno! Don't yell so fucking loud!"

She twisted his hand away as she glared at him with all the hatred she could muster "I wouldn't if you hadn't fucking scared me Uchiha! What in the world are you doing in my room?"

She hissed through gritted teeth . God she hated him! Ever since she met him in the fifth grade her life became a total hell. He would always tease her and she would constantly get into fights with his fan girls because he was always hanging around her! Last time she almost got expelled because she beat one so hard that they had to call an ambulance. The bitch had the guts to insult her friend Hinata by calling her ` just another one of Naruto's bitches". The poor girl felt so bad. Just recently she had given her virginity away to her blond boyfriend. That's when Sakura stepped it. She whipped the floor with that slut and boy did she enjoy it! That is just one side of hating the gorgeous , drop-death sexy Uchiha. What? She wasn't blind! He was the sexiest guy she knew – pale smooth skin, mesmerizing onyx pools, smooth velvet voice and don't forget the killer body. Did she mention the perfect six packs he had? She gave him all that but she still hated him with firely passion!

"Well? Talk or you're leaving with my foot shoved into your ass!" She grabbed the doorknob ready to shove the Uchiha out with a present where the sun doesn't shine and then lock her electronic door behind him. Yes, her door was like the ones in the cool hotels where they opened the doors with cards instead of keys. Everything was computerized.

"Hn." He grunted lazily not affected by her threats. This was an everyday thing for him anyway. He would stop by her dorm after his classes to tease her for a bit before walking to his own dorm. He smirked as he saw her angry face. God she hated that word. It made her loose her cool more than anything he ever tried on her.

" I swear someday I'm gonna rip that word from your voice box and shove it so deep in your ass that you would see black spots!" She shoved her index finger into his face as she hissed through gritted teeth.

He smirked, challenge even in his onyx orbs as his deep voice grunted a smooth "Hn."

"That's it! "she grabbed him by the collar and was about to hive him a piece of her mind when the sound of high heels clacking against the ground and hives of squeaking came from down the corridor. They had less than 30 seconds before the hordes of fan girls would attack them.

" Shit! That hellhound Karin probably picked up your scent. " Her emerald orbs never leaving the approaching masses of girls. " Well as much as I would like to beat the shit out of you , you have an important meeting to attend." She smiled evilly as she waited for them to come.

_15 seconds…_

" Hn. "

" It's the Haruno bitch! Get her!" Someone from the crow yelled.

"Here we go again…"

_5 seconds…_

"Tell you what, I'll save your sorry ass if you do my assignment for geography class." She suggested. "3 seconds Uchiha…"

_2…_

_1…_

"Deal…" He was tackled to the ground by her arm as Sakura shut the door right in the face of their leader , Karin. She casually sat on her bed taking her priceless guitar and busying herself with tuning it.

" You do realize that I can't lay foot outside that door?" He questioned from his spot on the ground.

" Don't worry after about a minute and a half TenTen will come out with one hell of a hangover and will chase them away with her baseball bat while Neji tries to stop her." As if on cue yelling was heard outside the door. TenTen's colorful language filled the ears of any teen within the thirty meter radius. After a minute the hallway fell silent.

"You're free to go."

Sasuke's tall frame stood from the cozy place on the ground and walked to the door. His hand grabbed the doorknob as he pulled.

"Haruno…"

"Are you still here?"

"The door won't open…"

"What do you meant it won't open?" She stood up , placing her instrument gently against the cupboard." Move it!" She pushed the male out of her way as she pulled the doorknob with all her force." Great… The electricity is probably out …" Sighing she sat herself at the bottom of her bed and grabbed the guitar playing a random melody.

Sasuke exhaled controlling his annoyance. He flopped down on her bed unceremoniously, resting his upper body against the wall, the accords playing in his ears somewhat relaxing his tensed nerves.

" Hey Haruno"

She turned her head in his direction, surprised by his sudden need to start a conversation. " Yeah?"

"What was the song you played when I first came?"

"_When I look at you_. I just finished it last night."

"Can you play it for me?"

She nodded, a little startled by his sudden interest in her music ,and placed her pale fingers over the strings , playing the soft melody.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everbody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's so long._

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy._

The familiar thrill rushed through her veins. She would sing for him…. Just this once

_Yeah when my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I look at you._

_When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong._

_and I know Im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That cover me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I look at you._

_I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

She pushed the last chord and listened as the sound faded away in the darkness of the room.

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

"So what do you think?" Her head turned in his direction expectantly. She found him sitting a hand away , feet firmly pressed to the ground as his elbows rested on his knees, his raven locks throwing shadows over his eyes. "Sasuke?"

He said noting as Sakura found herself pressed flat on her back, his body hovering dangerously over hers as his lips pressed against hers. She found herself responding immediately. Running her fingers through his thick raven locks, she opened her mouth for his skillful tongue, letting it explore every inch of her hot cavern. His rough fingers danced over the flesh of her flat stomach, drawing small circles.

Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her head. How did she end in this position with the one person she though she hated with passion unimaginable? That though flew out the window the moment the chilly air of the room hit her shirtless chest. When had he pulled her shirt off? He was good, really good , but she had a trick up her sleeve too. Flipping them over so she was straddling his hips, she ripped open his shirt, making him smirk against her lips. Rolling her eyes she broke the kiss, keeping her face an inch away from his as he placed her finger in her mouth and ran the wet digit over his smooth chest , down the valley between his six packs till she reached his belt. The cold air brushing over the wet trial send a sparkling sensation through his body. Her finger hooked around the leather and she pulled up , undoing the belt. She saw amazement pool in his onyx eyes.

"You're not the only badass around here…" Her husky voice whispering in his ear was a major turn on. When the last word left her pink lips , her fingers wrapped around his arousal making him hiss. The night had definitely taken an interesting course.

Her small fist pumped him up and down, his hand grabbing a fistful of her hair bringing her down for a wet kiss. Pushing her by the shoulders he flipped their positions. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head, a bit disappointed that the pleasure from her actions disappeared. He kicked off his pants before taking care of hers and throwing them across the room. His clothed erection rubbed against her heated core as he picked up his pace , creating a friction that send both pleasure and anticipation through their bodies. Series of moans erupted from the pinkette. Her libido was probably blasting through the opened window right now. She felt rough fingertips wander over her breast, toying with it. Okay , scratch that, now her libido was blasting through the window. The wonders he could do to her body…

She could feel the knot in her lower abdomen tighten. Sasuke knew what he was doing , his actions slowly bringing her to the edge. Her hips bucked forward in search of release but that cause him to stop.

" Now,now blossom be patient." There was a hunt of playfulness in his voice " After all the good stuff is just about to begin."

His mouth kissed his way through the length of her body stopping at the hem of her panties. Smirking mischievously he ripped the underwear from her long, creamy legs and buried his tongue into her dripping sex, earning himself a moan. Smirking he inserted two of his fingers, pumping mercilessly in and out of her until a blissful moan filled his ears and her juices spilled into his mouth. He licked every drop of it and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"You taste so good Sa-ku-ra."

"Mmm " Her moan made goosebumps appear on his skin. Oh how turned on he was right now..."Let's see" She pushed him flat on the bed" how you taste"

Her wet tongue wrapped around the tip of his painful erection. She left a wet trail down his length before blowing cold air, making him shiver under her touch. She kissed the head gently before taking in as much as she could, moving her wet muscle skillfully against the flesh. He bit his lip, making blood came out. God she was good! She put all her effort into making him release and with one last blob he did. She licked her lips satisfied with her work.

Sasuke smirked as he seated up pecking her lips. He reached for his pants; that were on the floor next to the bed and looked through his pockets.

"Fuck!" He slapped his forehead" No condom!"

"Unbelievable…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she dug through her drawer and smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Here."

"You have condoms in your drawer? Why?"

"You know. For the usual stuff" She smiled innocently at the blinking male.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we're done here."

"I don't have to - Mmm!" Her eyes squeezed shut as he entered her slowly. He placed his lips over hers lightly for a sweet kiss. Their rhythm was slow at first, enjoying the friction between their perfectly fitting bodies. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist adding to the pleasure. He thrust harder but keeping the slow pace. Ragged breaths mixing, groans erupting as the heated bodies clashed together.

He pulled halfway out ,running his tongue up the feverish skin of her neck , before slamming back in. Her nails dung into his back in response. Sweat rolled down his cheek as he picked up the speed. Her lips ran over his earlobe, nibbling at it gently. The bliss in her abdomen kept building up with his every thrust.

Feeling his peak nearing he went on full speed, his thrusts becoming animalistic. He dug his head into the crook of her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh, while she arched her back pressing their bodies even closer, both nearing their climax. He pounded into her with all his might, hitting all the right spots and sending her over the edge. Thrusting one last time he too found his release, biting onto her shoulder.

He kissed her neck for a moment before transferring to her pink lips. "I-"

The door burst open and Naruto halted into the room. He tripped over a pair of pants and fell face-first on the floor. " Ouch…"

Sasuke brought his body to the side, covering as much as he could of the naked girl beneath him."Fuck! Naruto what the hell are you doing here!"

The blond stood up dusting himself off" Well dumbass I-" His blue eyes took in the picture in front him -Sasuke pressed against a naked girl with a strand of pink coming from under his armpit.

" Oh my god! You did not just-"He was shoved through the door by a furious Sasuke." I swear he has a _'spoil the moment'_ detector shoved up his ass…''

'Tell me about it..." She patted the spot next to her" How about you come back in bed and I play a song for you"

"Watch out I might like it…" He kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Oh, I'm counting on that."

"Hn." He pulled the covers over their heads." How about you tell me about the condoms in the drawer?"

"Don't press your luck Sasuke…"

"Hm? What happened to Uchiha?"

"Just shut up and-Mmph!- Sneaky bastard."

"Hn."

So how did I do xD? Please review!


End file.
